The present invention relates to clothes dryers and, more particularly, to a hybrid heat clothes dryer.
Conventional resistive electric heat clothes dryers require a significant electric power supply, often up to about 30 amperes. Environmentally conscious consumers and/or those consumers seeking to reduce their electric consumption, often look for alternative means for clothes drying. Some alternative methods, such as air drying, may result in stiff clothes. Air drying also does not permit the use of dryer sheets, which may be useful to soften and freshen clothing.
As can be seen, there is a need for a clothes dryer that may be able to use an alternate heat source for clothes drying.